Take Me To The Riot
by norahsilverbird
Summary: the sequel to What Nate Has, Chuck Wants. It's a new dawn on the Upper East Side, and Dylan and Nate face more challenges, like a few exes. Nate/OC.
1. Just My Luck

**A/N: alright! this is the first chapter to the sequel. Thanks for reading the first. Read and Review this please :D **

**Gossip Girl: **

**Now that break is finally over, it's the first day of school all over again, wherein everyone brings out their new toys; new bags, new clothes, especially new boyfriends and girlfriends. From the latest Jimmy Choo shoe to the season's must have Fendi purse, everyone in the Upper East Side is certainly buzzing about D and N's relationship. With N as her king, will the Upper East side become Von Furstenburg territory? Or will a few exes get in the way of that throne? We'll have to find out. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

"DYLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marge shouted from the living room. "Dylan!!!!!! You'll be late for school!" she said. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said, from the stairwell, picking up her notebook on the floor, and tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she grabbed her jacket and her bag, rushing down the stairs, Marge giving her a bagel. "eat up. Nate's picking you up, right?" she said. Dylan shook her head. "no, he isn't. He was going to meet me in school today and I overslept" she said, gulping down her water. "okay, thanks Marge" she said, pressing the elevator button. It was the day right after break, and Dylan was running late. "hello, Ms. Von Furstenburg" Ted said, opening the door. "hi Ted, bye Ted" she rushed out, to see Max suddenly outside, waiting for her. "come on! You'll be late!" he said opening the door for her to get in. "thanks Max!" she said, fixing herself as they were on their way to Constance.

"Dylan" Nate said. "Nate! I'm sorry I'm running late, is everyone gone?" she said, as Max drove faster. "nope, you're going to be on time, I promise" he said. "oh, gosh, thanks Nate. Hey, what do you want to do later?" she asked. "I don't really know. It's your call" he said, grinning. Dylan smiled. "come over to my place later?" she said. "you know I will" he smiled. "alright, I'm nearly there, I'll see you. I love you" she said. "love you too" he smiled as he hung up. "who was that?" Serena came up to him. "Dylan. She's on her way here" Nate said. "aww, look at you. I've never seen you this happy before" she said, looking at Nate. "well, you know. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me" he grinned. The limo suddenly pulled up in front of them. "hey" Dylan stepped out, carrying her bag. "you're just in time" Nate kissed her on the cheek. "aww, look at you two, I just can't get enough" Serena grinned at them. "thank you, S. How was your break?" Dylan asked as they walked inside the school grounds. "it was great. I've been everywhere lately. Spending time with Dan, doing whatever. How was yours?" Serena asked them. "we've done the same thing you have actually" Nate smiled, his arm around Dylan's waist. "I could see that" Serena said. "well, I have to get to class now, I'll see you later?" he looked at Dylan, as they were standing on the steps. "you know it" she said, kissing him. "alright, I'll see you later" he said, going to the other side. "so, where's Dan?" she asked Serena, as they were heading into their classroom. "he's already in class. Apparently, a lot has been happening lately. Something to do with Blair, and Chuck, again" Serena said. "really? it's the first time I've heard something about him these past few days. People have been coming up to me and stuff, telling me that Nate was a good choice, blah, blah, blah, you know" she said, as they stepped inside. "of course he is. I've never seen him so happy, I've never seen you so happy" she said. "thanks, S. Come on, let's sit down before Mr. Parker comes in and scrutinizes what I'm wearing today" Dylan chuckled.

Meanwhile, Nate was busy doodling something on a piece of paper, when their teacher, Mr. Gordon, came in. "good morning everyone, let's get started" he said. Nate straightened up. He never really cared much about school. All he cared about these days was his family, friends, and Dylan. Everyday with Dylan was just like walking into a dream. Yeah, they had their arguments, but they ended up working it out with each other. He just sat in his seat and listened, until his attention was broken, when a very familiar looking guy stepped inside, holding a piece of paper. "uh, excuse me, I'm scheduled to be here" he said, coming inside the classroom. Nate's eyes widened. The guy seemed very familiar, very familiar indeed. It was like he had already met that guy before. "uh, everyone, it seems that we have a new student, everyone, this is Gerard Mason. He transferred from Le Soleil du Paris, from, obviously Paris" Mr. Gordon said to them. 'oh no' he thought. Gerard looked at them, smiling as usual. "take your seat beside Mr. Archibald over there" Mr. Gordon pointed to the vacant seat next to Nate. "thank you" Gerard said, going down the aisle. Nate looked at the back, where Dan also was. Dan suddenly looked at Nate. "Gerard?" he mouthed, in disbelief. Nate quietly nodded, and looked away, straightening himself again. "I believe we have already met, I'm Nate" Nate held out his hand. "oh yeah, Dylan's best friend. I've heard so much about you. And of course I heard about you two getting together, it's a good thing you two worked out" Gerard said, politely, but with a hint of sarcasm. Nate could see there was a spark in his eye. "oh, uh, thanks, I appreciate it. Welcome to St. Jude's" Nate sat back. He slouched all of a sudden, all the while their teacher was discussing. 'oh no, no, no' he thought.

Nate walked down the hall to find Dylan, right after class. He was still in a daze of what just happened in class. Gerard was now studying in his school, taking the same classes as he was, being everywhere he went. The same Gerard who happened to be Dylan's ex-boyfriend. He kept on thinking about it. 'Dylan shouldn't be near Gerard, right? so I'm not going crazy or anything. Gerard is the past, I am now. Dylan's with me now' he kept on thinking as he walked down several more hallways until he found Dylan talking to Serena by the lockers. "hey guys" he said, kissing Dylan. "wait a minute, what happened in class?" Dylan looked at him. "yeah, Nate, you suddenly have this confused, and shaken aura about you" Serena also noticed. "your ex-boyfriend's here" Nate said to Dylan. "Gerard? No way, he's just here for the meantime. That's what my parents said" Dylan said, shaking her head in disbelief. "he is, I saw him, Dan saw him. We're taking the same classes together, he's there wherever I go" Nate said. "whoa, whoa, calm down Nate, we broke up, that was it for us" Dylan said. "hey Dylan" Gerard suddenly appeared. Dylan and Serena looked stumped. "Gerard! Wow" she said, hugging him. Dan appeared as well, kissing Serena. "how have you been? I heard about you two. It's all I've been hearing actually" Gerard said. "well, yeah, thanks. Oh, uh, guys, this is Gerard Mason, a friend of mine, back in Paris" Dylan introduced them. "Gerard, these are my friends, this is Serena Van Der Woodsen, and her boyfriend, and my friend as well, Dan Humphrey" they shook hands. "of course you know Nate, right?" Dylan said. "yeah, I do" Gerard said, giving Nate a high five. "uh, hey, I thought you were just here for the meantime?" Dylan said. "uh, no, actually, I told my parents, I'd come back here for good this time" he said. "so-so you're here for good?" Dan suddenly spoke. "yeah, for good" he grinned. "well, great, welcome to the Upper East Side" they said, lost for words.

"that was Gerard?! Wow, I guess Nate wasn't kidding" Serena said, impressed. "I know. I think he's getting all insecure again, but then why shouldn't he be? Gerard's suddenly here for good this time" Dylan said. As they were going down the stairs, they suddenly bumped into Chuck. "hello, Chuck" Serena said, rolling her eyes. "hello, sis" he said, then he looked at Dylan. "Dylan," he gave a nod, which Dylan returned. "Gerard's back, I heard" he suddenly said. "he is. It came as a surprise to me too" Dylan said. "I'm sure it was, if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Always a pleasure" he said to them, then going on his way again. "that was civil" Serena said. "yeah, I guess I've kind of forgiven him on what he did wrong, which I don't really remember anymore" Dylan said. "hey D, hey S" Penny and Nellie suddenly appeared. "hey" they said. "heard about Gerard. He's hot" Penny said. "totally" Nellie grinned. Dylan cringed. But then it sparked an idea. "hey, he doesn't really know that much people aside from Nate, Dan, Serena, and myself, I think he'd like it if he met a few more friends" Dylan grinned. "really? I mean are you sure? He was, or I mean is, your ex-boyfriend" Penny said. "yeah, I'm totally fine with it. Go ahead, he's in the courtyard-" she stopped in mid sentence when Gerard suddenly appeared, carrying his bag. "hey, you two" he said. "hey Gerard" Serena just smiled. "Gerard, this is Penny and Nellie. You two, this is Gerard Mason" Dylan introduced him to them and they shook hands. "pleasure to meet you" he smiled. "please, the pleasure's all mine" Penny smiled. "so, guys, uh, I have to go, the car's already there" Gerard pointed to the car that was just across the street. Serena and Dylan exchanged looks. "it was nice meeting you guys" he said as he got into the car and left. "maybe tomorrow then" Dylan said, as they watched him leave. She looked at Penny and Nellie. "here's his number. Call him" she grinned as she sent them his phone number.

From the steps, Chuck was watching them. "hey, was that-" "Gerard? Yeah" Dylan said. "that painter of an ex-boyfriend" Chuck said. "we ended on good terms. His parents are the friends of my parents. They met on one of their trips to Greece, and then they found out that I was studying in the same school as Gerard is" Dylan explained, as they stood there. "hey, I have to go, meet up with Dan, I'll see you later, okay?" Serena said, walking down the sidewalk this time. "it's just us again, a little familiar, isn't it?" Chuck said. Dylan gave him a look. "familiar, but not quite. I have a boyfriend now, I think you could see that" Dylan said. "obviously. Look, I'm sorry about whatever that may have happened that night with your parents. No more games, what you're going to see is a different Chuck Bass. Unless of course, you want it the way it was back then" he said. Dylan stared at him. "fine, we can be friends" she held out her hand. Chuck shook it. Dylan smiled. "I have to go, it's been great and all" she said, then crossing the street.

Nate dropped by Dylan's place that night. "hey" he said, stepping out of the elevator. "hi" Dylan wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "oh, hi, Nate" Marge entered the living room, with a tray of drinks. "hi Marge" Nate said, as they sat down on the couch. "so, what do you think of the place? My mom, wanted to decorate this a bit, so," Dylan said. Nate looked around. Her place was different, in a good way. "wow, I like it. It's nice, makes me want to hang out here all the more" he said, kissing her. "aww, you're sweet" Dylan said. Nate looked at the pictures hanging on the wall by the stairs. He suddenly smiled wide. "wow, that's us in the sandbox" he said, looking at the picture. "yeah, well, my mom dropped by, and while she was redecorating, she thought it would be nice if our pictures were hanging there. a bit embarrassing, I know" Dylan said, turning pink all of a sudden. "aww, you two" Marge said, looking at them. "it's not, Dylan" Nate shook his head. He was always smiling these days, especially when Dylan was with him. "come on, let's sit down," she said, pulling him down to the couch. "so, have you decided for college or something?" Dylan asked him. "well, I haven't thought it through that much. I just want to be with you. Some want me to go to Yale, some want me to go to Dartmouth, and you're going to Princeton. It's just a lot to think about in a short amount of time" he said. "I know. My parents just asked me to apply, and then I got the result, they want me there. It's a little bit early too" Dylan said. "but you know, we don't need to focus on that for now. What matters is what's happening now, and we are now" Nate held her hand and kissed it. "sometimes I feel like I'm the luckiest person out there" he said, looking at Dylan. "I have friends, I have my family, and most especially, I have you" he said, stroking her cheek. "me too. It's just our luck, right?" she said. "yeah" Nate said, smiling at her.


	2. His Favorite Game

Chapter 2: His Favorite Game

**Gossip Girl:**

I see London, I see France, I see Von Furstenburg's good-looking past. Something tells me that he's back, for good, and N's not too happy about it. With D keeping it together and on top of the world, it seems that she's a shoe in for Queen Bee, even Penny and Nellie agree. With D's ex as N's classmate, the saying "the past coming back to haunt you" certainly holds true. And what's more, my sources tell me that D's ex still carries something for D. What's going to happen to N and D? will D's ex get in the way of their relationship? Is he going to stand in the way of N's coronation? Oh, what a tangled web they certainly weaved. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

"Dylan, someone's here to see you!" Marge called from downstairs. "who is it?" she said from her room. "it's Gerard" she said. Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Gerard?" she said, coming out of her room. She went down the stairs and saw him. "Gerard, hi" she said, giving him a hug. "hi, Dylan" he said, as he sat down in front of her. "what are you doing here?" she said. "oh, since it's the weekend, I thought maybe we could, hang out, you know" he said. "oh, great. Nice, well, make yourself at home, Marge, get him something to drink, please" she said, sitting down in front of him. "so, how have you been?" she said. "I've been good, thanks for asking. When you left, it felt kind of lonely back in Paris" he said. "really? come on Gerard, what about Sasha? What about Raquel? Those two seemed to really like you" she said. "well, I like them and all, but Paris is not the same without a Von Furstenburg hanging around there, you know" he smiled. "that's sweet of you to say, but I like it here in New York too" Dylan said, crossing her legs. Gerard leaned closer all of a sudden. "I missed you" he said. Dylan gave him a look. She leaned back. "Gerard, I have a boyfriend now" she said. "I know. I'm just saying I missed having someone like you around" he said, sitting back, crossing his arms, as Marge came out, carrying a tray of drinks. "so, what does Nate have that I don't, huh?" he said, drinking his glass of juice. "he was my childhood friend. Remember the picture I showed you, when I was a kid?" she said. "the one in the sandbox? That was you and Nate? Wow, you do go a long way back" he said. "yeah, way before you did" she said. Her phone suddenly rang. "hello?" she said. "hey, it's me" it was Nate on the other line. Dylan looked at Gerard. "speak of the devil" she said, then standing up to take the call. "go ahead" Gerard smiled at her as she stood up and went to one side of the room. It has been a while, since he saw her and hung out with her. He didn't let their history together make the mood awkward. But he also knew Dylan was with Nate now. Nate was her best friend,that turned into her boyfriend.

"hey, I'm on my way there, right now" Nate said, as he was walking down the street. "ooh, really? hey, Gerard's here hanging out" Dylan said. Nate's smile faded. "great. Gerard" he said. "he came by, if you're looking for an explanation" Dylan said. He knew she could tell he wasn't too happy about the idea. "oh, okay" Nate said. "Nate, come on, we just ended in good terms. He's not really into me anymore. And hello? I have you remember?" she said. "yeah, I guess. Knowing that I have you makes me luckier" his tone suddenly brightened up. "alright, I'll see you in a few" she said. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" and they hung up. He walked inside and saw Ted. "hello, Mr. Archibald" he grinned at him. "hello to you too, Ted" he said, as he pressed the elevator button. As soon as he got inside, he couldn't help but get jealous. Jealous that Gerard was there, hanging out with his girlfriend. But he trusted Dylan, as she with him. He knew Dylan wasn't the type to cheat on someone. But he knew she was playing the field when she was back in Paris. The door opened up to her apartment, and he stepped out, seeing Dylan and Gerard laughing their heads off. "h-hi" he said. "Nate!" Dylan put her arms around him and kissed him. "and hello to you too" Nate looked at her. "uh, hi" Gerard waved behind Dylan. "hi" Nate just said. "uh, D, I better take off. I promised I'd meet Penny for drinks at Butter" he said, putting on his jacket. "you sure? Alright, I'll talk to you later," Dylan said, as Gerard pressed the button, and got in.

"so, what is Gerard doing here?" Nate asked her, once the doors closed. "he just came here to hang out. I was surprised when he showed up" she said, as they sat down. "so, what do you want to do today?" Nate looked at her. "I don't really know. What do you want?" she said. "I don't know either, I don't feel like doing anything today" he said, sitting back, then touching Dylan's cheek. Dylan suddenly noticed something about him. "are you alright? I know it's weird for you that Gerard's here" she said. Nate tried to smile. "does he really have to be?" he blurted out. Dylan let go of his hand. "well, yeah, he's my friend. I mean, yeah sure we dated a while, but, we ended on good terms" she said. Nate took a deep breath. "I'm not sure why I said that. I was just a little," "jealous?" Dylan asked him. Nate swallowed hard. He had a hard time saying it. "define jealous?" he sat back again. Dylan gave him a look. "you can't be jealous of Gerard. You just haven't taken the time to get to know him. He's really nice, and I bet, if you two bond, you'll get along pretty well" she said. "seriously? I don't think we have anything in common" Nate crossed his arms. "can't you just try it out, for me? please? Si vous plait?" she said, pouting. Nate leaned in and kissed her. "I hate it when you do that" he said. "why?" Dylan leaned back. "it makes me feel like I'm agreeing to whatever you say, come here" he leaned in and kissed her again.

Chuck looked taken aback by what he had just heard. "seriously? You and her ex?" he said, sitting down and crossing his legs. "yeah, she wants us to hang out together" Nate added. "dude, you and her ex, it's a very dangerous area, not that I have experienced it, but you know what I mean" Chuck looked at his glass of scotch. Nate just nodded to what he said. "they ended on good terms, anyway" Nate said. Chuck shook his head. "good terms, meaning he still feels something for her. When you hang out with him, it'll just aggravate that," he explained, leaning forward. "meeting your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is awkward enough," Chuck said. "you kind of became her ex-boyfriend too" Nate said. "but we weren't serious. She chose you over me" Chuck's expression was suddenly serious. Nate looked at his friend. He was right. Dylan did choose him over Chuck. He should've felt pretty lucky, but then hearing what Chuck had said, it put him back to square one again. "I honestly don't know if I should listen to you right now" he said, confused. "it's your choice. After all, I'm not the one with relationship problems here" Chuck gave him a look. Nate nodded in defeat. "fine, fine, say what you want. I'm giving this a try. For Dylan anyway," he said, standing up. Chuck just nodded. "for Dylan. For Dylan" he said, turning to go to the elevator. "oh, and Nathaniel," Chuck said. Nate turned around. "yeah?" "watch yourself" he just said. Nate's lips formed half a smile. "thanks" he said, then got in the elevator. Chuck looked back at his glass. It was empty. "it's time for a refill" he stood up and went to the counter.

"I think Nate's having a hard time, taking this all in," Dylan said, while she was with Serena in the coffee shop. "come on, D. This is just a challenge you two have to work out" Serena said. "hey guys" Vanessa came towards them, behind the counter. She noticed Dylan looking a little bothered. "what's wrong?" she said. "Nate, and her ex" Serena just said. "ooh, what happened? Fist fight or anything?" Vanessa said. "nope. More of a emotional, well, battle. Gerard came back from Paris, and then he tells us he's staying here for good" Dylan said. "oh my God" Vanessa said, cringing. "I know. And what's more. Gerard and Nate are classmates" Dylan added. "double on that oh my god" Vanessa cringed again. "yeah, exactly" Serena said. "you two talked about it or something?" Vanessa asked them. "kind of. I keep telling him we ended it on good terms and that we're friends, and he keeps on getting insecure about it. I'm having doubts, that's all" she said, rubbing her temples. "then you two just need to think things through some more. Nate probably needed constant reminding anyway" Vanessa said. "exactly" Serena agreed. She looked at Dylan. "you two will work it out. you tow go way back. It would be a waste of 17 years of friendship just because of someone" Serena said. Dylan straightened up. "yeah, yeah, it is. I mean it would be if things didn't work out. Nate knows I'm not the girl back in Paris" Dylan said. "yeah, there you go, D" Serena smiled. "communication is important after all. So is time. It'll take time for both of you" Vanessa said with a smile. "so, can I get you guys something?" she suddenly said. "I forgot you worked here" Dylan chuckled. "nope, we're fine, thanks, V" Dylan said. "wait a minute," she suddenly said, then looked at Serena. "what? hey, I know that look" Serena said. "you're not seeing anyone, right?" Dylan looked at Vanessa. "what? no, no way, I'm not going to go out with him" Vanessa shook her head. "why not?" Dylan said. "he's your ex. I can't do that to you, however good-looking he may be" Vanessa said. "do you at least want to see what he looks like?" Dylan said. "D, come on, why are you doing this?" Serena said. "I'm doing this for Nate. If he still feels awkward around Gerard, then I'll have to do something about it" Dylan said. "but don't you think Nate should be doing this? I mean, it's not your fault Gerard's back" Serena said. "Serena's right. You don't have to do this for him. Nate should be the one getting used to it" Vanessa said. "and plus, if you do this, things will get more complicated between you two" Vanessa said. "you're probably right," Dylan sighed in defeat.

Gerard was at home, seated on the chaise lounge in the living room that afternoon. "Gerard, get dressed" his mother came in the living room. He sat up. "why?" he said. "we're holding an exhibit for you. It's going to be your breakout in New York. Everyone is going to be there. Dylan's parents are going to be there, I'm sure they'd want you to show your works off" she said. "really?" he said, standing up. It was a wild afternoon for him. He went everywhere with Penny. But he suddenly thought of Dylan. He knew they had a history together, seeing as they dated back in Paris. But what Dylan didn't know about him was, she was still in his heart. She was his first love, but he was otherwise to her. She had Nate now. Nate was the better man, and the better man won. But she was the sole reason why he wanted to move back to New York, and study there. It put him on the edge this time. "is Dylan coming?" he asked. "well, I don't know. why don't you invite her?" she said. Gerard got out his phone. If he was going to invite Dylan, he was going to have to invite Nate as well. "invite Dylan for old times' sake. I hear she studies at Constance now, so you two must've spent some time together" she said. "oh, I don't know. She has a boyfriend now, ma" he said. "and who could possibly be more charming than you, dear?" she said. Gerard chose not to say anything anymore. "but if that's the case, the man who gets her is certainly lucky to have her" she said. "now, you go upstairs, and change into something presentable" she said, then she left the room. He dialed the number on his phone, and then waited for her to pick up. "hello?" someone said on the other line. "Dylan?" he said. "yeah? hey, Gerard" she said. "hi Gerard" he heard Serena at the background. "hey, you two, uh, my parents are hosting this art exhibit, featuring my work, would the three of you like to come?" he said. "oh, really? that's great. We'd love to come" Dylan said. "great, it's at the Met. See you guys" he said, then put down the phone. He slumped back on the chair, and sighed. He felt butterflies again when he was talking to her. He shook it off. It was like opening old wounds again. He stood up again, and climbed up the stairs to his room, and changed.

Nate came by Dylan's place that afternoon. "hey" he said, stepping in his apartment. "hi" Dylan hugged him. He sensed something was on her mind as well. As soon as she let go, he noticed it in her face. "what's wrong?" he said. "nothing, I just have a slight headache" she said, her fingers on her temples. "oh, okay, so, how was your day?" he sat down beside her. "my day was fine. Hung out in Brooklyn with Serena and Vanessa, how was yours?" she said. "hung out with Chuck. The usual" he said. An awkward silence ensued all of a sudden between them. "so, uh," Dylan tried to break the silence. "yeah?" Nate turned to face her. "Gerard is inviting us to his art exhibit tonight at the Met" she said. Nate's smile slightly faded. "Gerard, huh?" he said. "yeah, he asked for the three of us, namely you, me, and Serena to come" she said. "oh, okay, his paintings?" he said. "yeah, his parents are hosting it. So, you want to come?" she said. "yeah, of course, if it means being with you, I'm game for it" he said. Dylan just smiled. "then great. So, how's Chuck these days? we haven't talked since we saw Gerard, but you know" she said. Nate gave her a look. "are you okay? You seem so down" he said. Dylan looked at him. She can't lie to Nate. After all they've been through. "well, I've been thinking about how awkward it must've been for you to meet Gerard" she said. Nate nodded. "but I just can't, I just can't," she had a hard time explaining it. Nate looked a little surprised at Dylan. He had never seen her this bothered since Chuck. "never mind. I can't explain it, without it being complicated" she said, crossing her arms. She looked at Nate. Nate couldn't say anything anymore. He knew it was getting to her, as much as it was to him. He stood up. "I'll go get ready" he said. "yeah, I think we both should" Dylan nodded and stood up. She followed him to the elevator. "I'll come around in an hour" he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later" she said, as he got in, and the elevator doors closed in on them.

They all got dressed for the art exhibit. It was a formal event, so they had to look their best again. Serena got ready at Dylan's house. "I'm so excited for Gerard, even though I've never seen his paintings yet" Serena said, checking herself out in the mirror. "I know, he's very talented artist" Dylan said, looking through her closet. Marge suddenly knocked on the door. "Dylan, your mom sends you this. She thought it would be great for tonight" she said, handing her something in a clothes cover. "thanks, Marge, this now solves my fashion emergency" Dylan took the dress. She opened the clothes cover and saw an elegant purple floor length gown and a note inside it. "wear the diamond necklace" it said. "okay, what shoes should I wear this in?" she looked at another part of her closet. "whoa, you should definitely wear those Manolo's" Serena pointed to the strappy stilettos in the corner. "ooh, very cool. I will then" Dylan got the pair and went inside her bathroom. Serena went down the stairs to the living room, all ready for the event, sitting down on the couch. "Serena, you look gorgeous" Marge looked at her. "thank you Marge" Serena smiled. "where's Dylan?" Marge said. "still upstairs" Serena said. The elevator doors suddenly opened, and Nate stepped out, in a tuxedo. "Nate, handsome as always" Marge said, as he came in. "thank you Marge" he said. "I'm ready, S" they heard Dylan from her room. "come on down, D" Serena said. Nate stood there, suddenly remembering how familiar this situation was to him. It was the gala for her parents, he was also waiting for Dylan to get down, and it was also the night that she didn't want to be with Chuck anymore. Dylan suddenly appeared, going down the stairs, with a long, purple, silk, gown, her hair in a soft bun. She looked more beautiful than she usually was to him. "you look great, D" Serena hugged her. "thanks" Dylan smiled. "you look stunning," Nate was speechless. "thanks, Nate" she kissed him. "you three, get in the limo, now, Max is waiting for you, he's parked at a meter, apparently" Marge began to follow them to the elevator. "this is exciting" Serena said, as they were going down to the lobby. "you guys," Dylan brought out her camera. "smile" and they posed for a picture.

Dylan and Nate didn't talk to each other that much on their way to the exhibit. Serena had noticed it. When they arrived, they were welcomed by people in the media, and the press, taking pictures of them. They stood at the top of the staircase, as their pictures were being taken some more, and Gerard was waiting for them. "Dylan!" he said, coming over to them. "Gerard! Hey!" Dylan said, hugging him. "you three made it, this exhibit is surreal, I have to admit" he said. "I'm excited for you, Gerard, even though I haven't seen your paintings yet" Serena laughed. "oh, well, come on inside, I'll tour you guys around" he said, opening the door.

It looked like a grand art exhibit, with a bar at the back, waiters everywhere giving out glasses of champagne, and the high society people were looking around. "Dylan Von Furstenburg! You arrived!" Gerard's mother suddenly spotted them. "hi" she said. "you look divine as usual" she said. "uh, Mrs. Mason, this is my friend Serena Van Der Woodsen, and you remember Nate right?" Dylan introduced them. "nice to meet you, Serena. Oh my, I must go around now to greet the guests arriving, nice to see you again, Dylan" she said, then went towards the door. "so, welcome to the exhibit" he said. "wow, this is really good" Serena said, seeing one painting of his. "thanks, that was done back in Paris" Gerard said. "well, you should check out the rest of the paintings, those might be even better" he laughed, as they went on.

The three of them scattered to the different parts of the exhibit. Dylan noticed one painting of his. It was a beautiful girl, seated on a bench, legs crossed, and a beautiful view of the buildings behind her. "like that one?" he said. Dylan flinched all of a sudden. "you surprised me there, yeah, this one's nice" she said, looking at the painting some more. Gerard came closer. "uh, you know, after the exhibit's done, how 'bout I give it to you?" he said. Dylan stared at him. "Gerard, it's too much, I can't accept that, there might be people bidding to buy your work of art" she said. "well, in case you haven't noticed, Dylan, that's the one I did of you" he said. Dylan looked at the painting. The girl did look a little familiar. Dylan was speechless. She looked at Gerard, then back at the painting. "remember the time you were just sitting on the bench when you were sad? You didn't know I was painting you" he said. Dylan leaned on his shoulder. "this is so sweet of you" she said. Gerard smiled at her. "thanks, Gerard" she said. "so, you and Nate didn't talk since I saw you guys" he said. "we've been having problems. I don't really want to talk about it that much" Dylan shook her head, looking down. "okay, I understand" Gerard nodded. "let's just say it was a rollercoaster of emotions" Dylan said. Gerard nodded quietly. "you remember the time when we had our first date?" he said. Dylan started to laugh. "oh my god, I remember where we went, it was this small bistro, right?" she said. "yeah, and we got a little drunk afterwards" Gerard laughed as well. "those were the days. Being here seemed like rehab in a way that I don't go out as much as I used to" Dylan said. "me too. Those were the days" Gerard said.

Nate was watching them in the corner with Serena. "stop looking at them. You're starting to act all paranoid" Serena said. "she's laughing. He made her laugh. I've never heard him say anything remotely intelligent" Nate shook his head. "what? come on those two are friends! And besides, Dylan would never do anything to you" Serena said. They suddenly saw Gerard's mom come to them, and they followed her together. "where are they going?" Nate said. "I don't know. But they're alright, Nate" Serena said. they watched them go up the staircase. After all that's happened to him, he didn't want to repeat his mistakes nor did he want to experience what happened again. He couldn't help but think that maybe they needed a break from each other. He finished the rest of his champagne, and got another one. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Serena said. "go ahead" Nate said. This was an emotional rollercoaster, all in one day. It was too much to handle, and he couldn't handle it anymore. Gerard had a look in his eye, as he looked at Dylan, he thought. He thought and thought, and thought some more. He couldn't take it anymore.


	3. Deja Vu

**A/N: guys, this is the third chapter. I'm sorry if i haven't been updating in a while. I got caught up with schoolwork and such. Please please please read and review this chapter, and the previous chapters as well. Thanks also for adding this to your favorites or whatever, it makes me want to update more. Review please :D **

Chapter 3: Déjà vu

**Gossip Girl:**

**Well, well, the green-eyed monster certainly knows how to pick it's victims. It just so happens that at this moment, the green-eyed monster is seeing itself in no other than N. Hmm, could N call it quits? Send me the details. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

"I was looking forward to talking to you again" Gerard said, as they were standing in the middle of the hallway. This looked way too familiar to Dylan. She looked away all of a sudden. "what's wrong?" Gerard said. Dylan looked at him and smiled. "nothing, nothing. This, just seemed way too familiar to me" she said. "familiar, as in how familiar?" Gerard looked at her. "I've been here before. It's just that, it's not you, this was the same place where I almost fell for the person I shouldn't have fallen for" she said. "do you mind me asking who it is?" Gerard said. "if I tell you, you wouldn't exactly believe me" she said. "aww, come on, who could you not get? Trust me, I'm all ears on this. No matter who it may be" Gerard said. "Chuck Bass" she said. Gerard's eyes widened. "you were with Chuck Bass?! No wonder that's the way he looked at you" he said, surprised. "He's like that to every girl he meets, I'm nothing special. Yeah, it's this same spot where he told me he wasn't really over me" Dylan shook her head as she said it. Gerard stared at her. "it's funny" he laughed. "why?" Dylan said. "I was about to do the exact same thing" he suddenly said. Dylan stared at him. "you're joking, right?" she said. Gerard began to laugh. "of course I am" he said. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. "ooh, good thing" she said, laughing with him. Gerard's face was suddenly serious. "uh, yeah, I mean it" he said. Dylan's smile faded. "you're joking again, right? please tell me you're still joking" she said. "I'm not. Not anymore" he shook his head. "I thought I was doing the right thing when we both broke up that day. But the truth is, I was wrong. I missed you a lot since you left. I miss your smile, I miss hearing your laugh whenever we're hanging out by the bridge, I miss the way you comfort me by giving me a big hug" he said, looking down. They heard someone coming up the stairs. "Gerard," Dylan said. Gerard looked at her. "this is really sweet of you, really it is" she said. "but, I just, I just don't see you in that way anymore. Things are different now. I'm with Nate, and I'm happy" she said. "are you sure? You two didn't talk almost the whole time" Gerard said. "but you get the idea, Gerard" Dylan said. "yeah, yeah, I mean, if that's the way you feel, I respect that" Gerard nodded. Dylan looked at him. "come on, smile dude" she said. Gerard smiled at her. "there you go" she said.

Nate saw Dylan and Gerard come down the stairs a while later. "oh look, there's Dylan now" Serena said, spotting them. "hey guys" Dylan went towards them. "hey D, what happened with Gerard? We kind of saw you two go upstairs" Serena said. "we just talked about something, that's all. It's nothing for anyone to worry about" she looked at Nate, who was still looking glum. "I don't feel like hanging out here anymore" he suddenly said. "why? what's wrong?" Dylan asked him. "can we talk about this somewhere private? When we get to your place, perhaps?" he said. Dylan stared at him. He seemed serious about it. "oh, okay, sure, sure" she nodded. "actually, I've been here long enough, want to go home already?" Serena looked at both of them. "yeah, me too. I'll just say goodbye to his mom first" Dylan said, going to where Gerard's mom was. "what's up with you?" Serena gave Nate a look. "I don't want to talk about it, Serena" Nate shook his head. Dylan came back. "come on, Max should be outside already" she said, as the three of them went out of the place.

It became a quiet ride going home, dropping Serena off at the Palace, then onto Dylan's place this time. They got there, Marge was holding a tray of drinks. "how was the exhibit?" Marge asked. "it was fine, Gerard's getting better at his work" Dylan said, impressed. "ooh, alright, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Marge said, leaving. Nate sat down and stared at her. "Nate, what did you want to talk about?" Dylan said. "what happened with Gerard?" he suddenly said. Dylan was surprised. His voice was commanding, and strong. "nothing, we just talked, that's all" Dylan said. Nate stared at her again. "what's up with you? You have a problem with me talking to Gerard?" she said. "yes" Nate said flatly. "why?" Dylan said. "because!" Nate's voice was raised. Dylan was taken aback by what she was hearing from Nate. "he's your ex boyfriend, that's why" Nate said. "so what if he was, Nate?!" Dylan said, her voice raised as well. "we ended on good terms, we agreed to be just friends. Just friends, Nate, that's all" Dylan explained, trying to calm down. "what did he say to you then? If you two are just friends?" Nate said. Dylan became irritated. "why the hell does it matter to you? It's none of your business anyway!" she said. "it's my business too, Dylan" Nate said, standing up. "what happened to you, Nate? What happened to the guy whom I've known for a long time?! What happened to that sweet, trusting, guy, that I fell in love with? Where is he now? he's gone, he disappeared" Dylan said. Nate didn't answer, he just crossed his arms. "what happened to my best friend?" she said. She stared at Nate. "why can't you trust me?" Dylan said. "I know something happened to you last year, with Blair and Chuck, but it doesn't give you an excuse to take it all out on me" she said. Nate was getting teary-eyed. "things are different, Dylan. I just can't take it when you hang out with Gerard" he said. "I just don't think you should be hanging out with him, Dylan" he said, a little more commanding this time. "Gerard's my friend, Nate. If you can't trust me, then," she had a hard time saying it. She didn't want it to happen, but it had to happen. "maybe, we should," she said. "shouldn't see each other anymore" she added. Nate stared at her, this time, it wasn't out of anger or jealousy, it was out of sheer surprise. "maybe we should" Nate suddenly said. They both slumped on the couch, facing each other. He could see a tear roll down Dylan's face, and he could feel one on his. He stood up, and looked at Dylan. "goodnight, Dylan" he said, then he left.

This wasn't any other fight. This one ended badly. Dylan wasn't able to tell him what Gerard really said. Nate wasn't able to tell Dylan that he loved her, more than anything. He leaned on the side, until hr reached the ground floor. He was still in a daze. He couldn't process what just happened between them. "hello, Mr. Archibald" Ted said, at the front desk. "hi" Nate said, looking down, and going out. He turned to the direction of his place, and started walking. Meanwhile, Dylan, was also in a daze. She stared at the coffee table, trying to think it all through again. But what was there to think about? The worst thing happened. She lost him. She lost Nate. Nate, her best friend, her boyfriend, the one whom she knew for a long, long time, was gone, was no longer that, was no longer a friend, even. She picked up her phone, and dialed Serena's number. "come on, pick up, pick up" she said, until she heard someone pick up. "well, well, Dylan" she heard a very familiar voice on the other line. "Chuck?" she said. "one and only," he said. "Serena's not here. She left her phone too" he said. "where did she go?" Dylan asked. "you'd think I know" Chuck said. "you're Chuck Bass" Dylan said. "that may be true, but unfortunately I don't know where she went. Why? you sound so bothered" he said. "I'd rather not talk about it. Thanks anyway" Dylan put down her phone. She couldn't cry. She couldn't think about anything else but what just happened. And Serena wasn't there but Chuck. She stared at her phone again. There wasn't any message from Nate, at all. Whenever they had their arguments, Nate would text her to apologize, or he was coming over, but not this time. And it was only then that a tear rolled down her cheek.

She ran down the sidewalk, looking for somewhere. She didn't care where she went, she wanted to turn to someone. Nate was no longer there. She found herself in the Palace, looking confused, and hurt. She pressed the button in the elevator. She got out her compact, and looked at herself. Her eyes were red from crying, her mascara's smudged, and she wasn't in the right mood, and clearly in the right thinking. The elevator doors opened, and she saw Chuck standing in front of her. She looked at Chuck, nonplussed. "Chuck" she said. Chuck's expression changed. "Dylan" he stared at her. "what happened to you?" he said quietly, as he let her inside. Dylan looked around, tears streaming down her face, as she sat down on the couch. "we broke up, and right now, I don't know what to do, I don't know who to turn to anymore" she said, burying her face in her handkerchief. Chuck sat down beside her. "let me make you a drink. You still like a cosmopolitan, right?" he said, going to the bar. Dylan looked up at Chuck, who was making her drink. "funny, I thought Serena would be here by now" she said, looking around, and wiping her face. "she'll be here" Chuck said, giving the glass to her. "I was able to track her down, and tell her to come over, she'll be here" Chuck said, as Dylan drank. "what happened to you? I haven't seen you cry like this since. . ." "we ended it" Dylan finished. Chuck just nodded. "it was because of Gerard, wasn't it? Your little walk up the stairs that night" Chuck said. Dylan nodded. The elevator doors opened, and Serena rushed inside. "Dylan, I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" she said, sitting beside Dylan. "we broke up" Dylan sobbed, her face still buried on her handkerchief. "I'm so sorry, D" she hugged her. "why?" Serena asked. "Gerard" Chuck answered. "oh, what happened with Gerard?" Serena asked. Dylan began to explain what happened earlier, her tears never seemed to stop from falling on her face. "I came from my mom's thing, I'm sorry" Serena said. "Nate has trust issues, as of the moment" Chuck said, leaning on the counter. "I think you should stay here for the night, try to forget about it for a while" Serena said. She then looked at Chuck. "Serena's right" Chuck said. Dylan stared at him. "thank you" she said.

Nate went up to his room, and stayed there. There was nothing now. For the first time in a while, he cried. It was hard for her as it was for him. It was so sudden, and it hurt him straight. Dylan was the first person to get through to him, that's why she mattered so much. The very last thing he would expect for both of them, ended up being the next thing they would become. There was no longer Dylan and Nate. It was just Nate. He didn't know what to do now, even. He couldn't let his mom see him like this.

Chuck came out of his room in the middle of the night, going to the bar to get himself a glass of scotch, when he saw Dylan, sleeping on the couch, her head on the pillow, her hand sticking out, holding a tissue. He turned to go to the bar, and poured himself a glass. It was strange, but it wasn't bad either. It brought back memories, for sure. He couldn't call Dylan an ex, though. All those times wherein he hurt her, had been erased completely. It was after all, a while since they've spoken to each other, so they were over it for sure. He leaned on the counter, and looked at the living room, in which Dylan was sleeping in. Her shoes were on the side, she was wearing one of Serena's sleepwear, and her purse was on the table. But once she arrived, her eyes red and puffy, the feelings in which he had a hard time forgetting, came rushing back to him. Very quietly, he walked to the couch where Dylan was sleeping in, picked up the blanket on the floor, and put it on Dylan. He bent down, noticing how she slept, his fingers gently tracing the outlines of her cheek. "je vous aime" he whispered in her ear. He looked around again. It was quiet. He looked down at Dylan, and without any hesitation, he sat down right in front of her, and put the glass back down. He didn't want to leave. Dylan was heartbroken, and Serena was sleeping as well. He wanted to be a friend. He wanted to be there for her. He didn't want to leave her. And it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

Sunday morning. Serena's phone was ringing. "hello?" she said. "Serena, is Dylan there? I tried calling her but she wasn't answering" Marge was on the other line. "yeah she's here, she's here Marge" Serena said. "oh, good. Good, I got worried. She disappeared last night, she never really left a note or anything" Marge said. "it's a long story as to why she's here. but she'll be back later" Serena said. "oh, great, thanks Serena" Marge said, then hung up. "Dylan?" she called out, as she stepped out of her room. No answer. She went down the stairs, and into the living room. "Dy- oh" she was surprised at what she had seen. Chuck was still asleep, his head bent down, and he was beside Dylan. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She looked at both of them. She stared at Chuck. It was a surprise. Dylan slowly opened her eyes. She sat up. "hey D" Serena said. "hi S" Dylan rubbed her eyes, and looked at the blanket on her. She sat up and tied her hair. Her eyes were still puffy. "you okay?" Serena said. "somewhere in between" Dylan said. She looked at Chuck. Dylan slowly began to tap on his shoulder. Chuck woke up at once. "good morning, Chuck" Serena grinned. "good morning" Chuck grumbled, standing up. He looked at Dylan, who was still sitting down, fixing herself. "where's the bathroom?" Dylan stood up. "over there" Serena pointed to the door in the hall. "oh, thanks" Dylan said, walking towards it, and closing the door by the time she went in. "what was that?" Serena looked at Chuck. "nothing. Probably your lack of appreciation that I stayed with her here" Chuck said. "I wasn't going to say that, and apparently, you did" Serena said. "that's ridiculous" Chuck said. "that was sweet of you to stay with her here, Chuck" Serena said. Chuck groaned, and went to the bar. Serena sensed something. "wait a minute, don't tell me, you-" she said. Chuck didn't say anything, but Serena knew what it was. "oh my god. Chuck, she's heartbroken, you can't do that. What if you end up doing what you did to her again?! She'll never speak to you" Serena said. "I didn't confirm anything you said, so don't jump to conclusions" Chuck said. "she's still not over Nate, so don't do anything" Serena said. "does it look like I am?" Chuck said. Dylan came out of the bathroom. "Marge called earlier. She got worried, since you left without saying anything last night" Serena said. "oh, uh, okay. Marge doesn't know, that's all" Dylan said, walking to her things. "okay, I'll just go freshen up, alright? we can hang out with Vanessa later" Serena said, going to her room, and closing the door. Chuck turned to go to his room as well. "Chuck" Dylan called him. He turned around. "yeah?" he said. "thanks," she said. "for what?" Chuck asked. "staying here" Dylan smiled. "my pleasure" Chuck said, then closing the door.

The phones of everyone in the Upper East Side rang with another Gossip Girl blast. Dan and Jenny were surprised, so were Vanessa and Eric, and most especially Gerard. As Dylan and Serena passed by, people began to stare at them, looking at Dylan's face. "what are they looking at?" Dylan said to Serena. "nothing, nothing. Gossip Girl again. They know what happened" Serena said. They suddenly saw Penny and Nellie, hurrying towards them. "oh my god, Dylan, I'm sorry" she said. "it's so, sudden, you two breaking up" Nellie said. Dylan began to cry again. "guys, she doesn't want to hear that, come on Dylan" Serena said. "we're sorry" Penny said. "very" Nellie chimed in as they were walking away. "I'm sorry if I'm like this, S" Dylan said, as they were on the other side already. "no, no, Dylan, it's alright. Breakups are hard, especially if you still love the person and you have to leave them" Serena said. "come on, we can go hit the underground bars. There might be bands playing?" Serena grinned. Dylan wiped her face. "I want to go to a Starbucks. I'm in the mood for some caffeine. A lot of it" Dylan said. They saw Dan walking down towards their direction. "hey guys" he said. "hey" Serena said. "hi" Dylan just waved. "I'm sorry about that" Dan said. "we were just on our way to meet you guys" Serena said. "I just want to go to a Starbucks. And then, I'm going home" Dylan said, turning away. "no, no, come with me" Serena pulled her arm. "I'm going to help you get over. Go shopping, come on, I have my mom's credit card, you have your own credit card, we can go to Bendels, we can hit thrift stores, we can go down to Soho even, see Broadway. There are tons of things you can do to get over it" Serena said. "yeah. I hear the Kills are playing, and even the Libertines, right?" Dan said, looking at her. "come on, you're Dylan Von Furstenburg. The artsy, cool, Upper East Sider who doesn't care about what people think," Serena said. "and besides, there's the Snowflake Ball, you can get something pretty, and cool, for instance" Dan said. "yeah, I guess so" Dylan said. "great! Where do we go first! Dan's coming with us, so it's all good" Serena said. "actually, I have to go see my dad. I think he's with your mom, so, I don't really know" Dan said. "alright, we'll see you later, or around, if ever" Serena said. Dan waved at them, as he was walking away. "come on, let the going around, begin!!" Serena pulled her down the street.

They returned to Dylan's place, arms full of dozens and dozens of bags, laughing hysterically. "Rent is so cool. I wish I could watch it over and over again" Serena sat down on the couch. "how many stores did we hit? I lost count" Dylan said, sitting down as well. "about fifty" Serena laughed. Dylan tried to laugh as well. "nothing like retail therapy, right?" Serena said. "yeah" Dylan said. "can I see your dress for the ball?" Serena said. "oh, it's right here" Dylan looked through one bag, and pulled out a dress in front of Serena. "oh, wow, that's nice! You should definitely wear that to the Ball! It's so artsy, it's very you!" Serena looked at the dress. "I got it in that vintage boutique we went to, right before we came back here" Dylan said, placing it back in her bag. "you know I should go there often" Serena said. "my clothes are almost always vintage. I like vintage stuff" Dylan said. "for someone like you, you like the simpler stuff, right?" Serena said. "I guess you could say that. Other than that, the stuff in the rest of the shops here in the Upper East Side are just repeating themselves" Dylan laughed. "at least I have someone who has cool taste in clothes now" Serena said. "what? you have cool taste in clothes" Dylan said. "really?" Serena said, and they began to laugh. "wow," Dylan sighed. "I feel a whole lot better now, thanks" she said. "I told you this was going to pay off" Serena said. "hey, up for a movie marathon later?" Dylan said. "what are we watching this time?" Serena smiled. "I don't know. How about A Clockwork Orange!" Dylan said. "I'm not familiar with it, but I'm game" Serena said.

Gerard was surprised. "Dylan and Nate broke up?" he stared at the blast on his phone. "what's up, dear?" his mom entered the living room. "nothing. Dylan just broke up with her boyfriend" he said. "I didn't know Dylan had a boyfriend" his mom said. "she does, mom. Nate Archibald" he said. "Nathaniel Archibald? Ah, I have met him already, during the gala her parents hosted earlier this year. He's a good-looking young man. But of course, he doesn't compare to you" his mom said, giving him a look. "she's probably distraught after that. You should go be a friend and cheer her up" she said to Gerard. He seemed weirded out at his mom. "mom, I know you think it's nice at this moment, but it's bordering on creepy" he said. "what? you two are friends, right? then go over to her place, and visit her, see if she's okay" she said. Gerard began to think. Of all people, it was his mom who wanted him to go over there. She did have a point after all. Dylan was also his friend. She said so. She wanted to be friends. "I'm leaving in an hour or so" he sighed. "good. Say hi to Dylan for me, then" she said, as he stood up and left the place. He went straight to his room, and got dressed. He wanted to look nice. But then he thought that it would be too showy of him to dress up, when all he was doing was just visiting her. He was going to get his shoes until his hand accidentally hit a book in the corner, falling to the floor, and something came out of it. He looked at it, and picked up what was a picture. Memories flashed in his mind. It was of Paris. It was of him and Dylan looking out on the view of the lit up city at night. There was something written at the back. "we can thank the stars all we want but, we'll always be the lucky ones" it said. He picked up the rest of the things that fell on the floor. It was another picture of him and Dylan, in the photo booth. The rest of the things were notes and more pictures of him and Dylan, back in Paris. He picked up the book as well. He looked at the inside. It was the journal he kept back in Paris, given to him by Dylan. It was almost full. The last few pages were bare, because those pages were the days in which they had decided to split ways. He opened his closet, and he spotted the small cardboard box in the side, with his shoes. He suddenly knew what was in that box. Opening old wounds again, he thought. For the first time in months, he opened that box again. It was full of old memories. He shook it off, and closed it shut again, and continued to get dressed.

Nate sat on the bench in the park that afternoon. For the first time in months, he had also realized that he no longer had the girl he was in love with. He no longer had a best friend. He vividly remembered what happened. He couldn't get it out of his head. And the Snowflake ball was near, and he no longer had a date. He couldn't bring himself to move on that fast. He did love Dylan, perhaps more than he loved anyone else. He cried that night he came back to his house. He knew Serena was going to be there for her, but how about him? He lost Dylan. Dylan was the person he could turn to, next to Chuck, but Chuck was a different story. He looked at his phone, and scanned through the numbers. He passed Dylan's number, and their pictures. It was too hard. He dialed a number on the phone, waiting for it to pick up. "it's me, man. I have to talk to you about something" he said. "I'll see you in 10, bye" he hung up. He faced the facts this time. He was heartbroken, and extremely guilty.


	4. Don't Go Away

**a/n: thanks for the review. I haven't been updating these days, since school's already started. This is Chapter 4. Sorry if it's a little abrupt on the ending and stuff. I was in a hurry to get this done. Anyway, hope you like this. Read and Review. Oh, and btw, check out my profile page, and vote if you want Dylan and Nate to get back together. But if you've already read this, it spoils the fun, i know. haha. **

Chapter 4: Don't Go Away

**Gossip Girl: **

**Shocking as it may seem, but the prince has lost his princess. While D's making attempts to move on and forget, it seems that something old is coming back to her after all. N, however, is still stuck to feeling what he first started to feel since: completely heartbroken. And, we're starting to hear that C and D are good friends again. Will opening old wounds, and old memories, be just what D needs? All the more when the Snowflake Ball is coming up. It's definitely going to be a night to remember for all of them. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Gerard stood at the elevator, waiting for it to open. He was already in Dylan's building, waiting to visit her. The doors opened, and he saw an almost quiet apartment. "oh, hi Gerard, what are you doing here?" Marge came in, carrying a tray. "oh, uh, I just came by to see if Dylan's alright" he said. "why wouldn't she be?" Marge said. Gerard stared at her for a moment. Marge didn't know Dylan and Nate broke up. "uh, nothing, nothing, I just came by to hang out" Gerard said. Marge gave him a look. "spill it, Mason" she said, a hand on her waist. "well, Dylan and Nate broke up" he said. Marge's eyes widened. "when did they break up?" she asked. "uh, last night, I think. I don't really know. but if she asks, I didn't tell you" Gerard said. "come on, Dylan's in her room, with Serena" she said, pointing to the staircase. "oh, okay, thanks, Marge" he said, going up the stairs. As he climbed he could hear laughing coming from what was obviously Dylan's room. "hey, Gerard!" Serena said, upon seeing him. Dylan stopped in her tracks as she saw him. "hey, Dylan" he smiled. "hi" Dylan just said, sitting back down, and getting her dvd remote. "uh, what are you guys watching?" he said, looking at the tv. "Up. The cartoon movie. It's so cute" Serena said. "what brings you here, Gerard?" Dylan looked at him. "well, I heard about you and Nate breaking up. I'm sorry" he said. "uh, I'll just go downstairs and get something to eat" Serena, upon noticing them, stood up and left the room. "it's alright, Gerard. It's a real complicated story anyway" Dylan said. Gerard stared at her. "I just came by to see if you were okay" he said. Dylan looked at him. "thanks" she said, looking down. "so, the Snowflake Ball's coming up" he said, changing the topic. "yeah? what about it?" Dylan said. "nothing, nothing. I mean, knowing you, you'd definitely go" he said. "yeah, I am. With Serena, Jenny, and the others" she said. "well, are you considering, bringing a date?" he asked. Dylan gave him a look. "that's nice of you to offer, but I think I'll just be stag in this one" she said. "oh, well, it's alright. I was thinking of going with Penny, so," he said. "oh, well, that's nice, that's nice. She's been dying to go with you anyway, so" Dylan smiled. Gerard suddenly held her hand. "you'll be fine, Dylan" he said. Dylan looked at his hand on hers, then let go. "I know, Gerard. I will be" she said.

Nate found himself in Brooklyn, with the Humphreys and Vanessa. "Nate, what happened to you? Come on," Dan said, helping Nate off the floor. "it's all my fault. It's all my fault" he said, coming inside. "whoa, what happened to Nate?" Vanessa said, as she entered the Humphreys' place. Dan gave her a look. "oh, Dylan" she said. Nate downed the bottle he was holding, and slouched. "Nate, what happened to you?" she said. "do you want the long version or the real short version?" he slurred. They knew he was a little drunk. Dan and Vanessa exchanged looks, and Rufus and Jenny entered the room. "whoa, what happened to Nate?" Rufus said, upon noticing him. "uh, they broke up" Jenny said quietly. "oh. Oh" Rufus looked at Jenny. "why?" he said. "it's a complicated story, dad. It's a little hard to explain" Jenny said. "yeah, and he's been drinking, a lot, actually" Dan snatched the bottle away from Nate's hand. "hey!" he said, sitting up straight. "you need to stop drinking" Vanessa said. "I'll stop if I want to stop" he said. "come on, we'll get you freshened up" Rufus said, as Dan helped Nate up off the chair. "and perhaps a shower is in order too. You can wear something of mine" Dan said, as they got him in the bathroom. They returned an hour later, with Nate, wearing some of Dan's clothes. "not bad, the look suits him well" Vanessa said. "thanks, thanks a lot, for doing this" Nate said. "I believe we've sobered him up enough" Rufus sat down on the chair. "are you okay now?" Vanessa said. "yeah, I'm okay now. thanks a lot" Nate said. "so, how did it happen?" Rufus said. Nate took a deep breath, and stared at them. "I'd rather not talk about it. I just know it was my fault" he groaned. "you still love her, right?" Rufus said. "yeah. I love her so much. I keep on remembering the night where we told each other how we felt" he said. "aww, yeah, I never forgot that picture of you two. With the rain and everything" Jenny swooned. "then if you still love her, you have to talk to her about this. I'm sure she still loves you. I know she does" Vanessa said. "Vanessa's right. you kids have that Snowflake Ball coming up, right?" Rufus looked at them. "yeah" Dan said. "you just have to give Dylan some space, as she is doing with you as of the moment" Rufus said. "yeah, Nate. For all we know, Dylan's moping in her room" Vanessa said. "how could she? She was the one who ended it" Nate said. "did you give her any reason to?" Dan said. "probably" Nate looked down. "why did you two break up?" Rufus asked. Nate began to explain to them. By the time he was done, the rest of them stared at Nate. "oh, that's what happened" Vanessa nodded. "you're gonna have to forget the past. Dylan's not Blair, Nate" Jenny shook her head. "yeah. Dylan's your best friend. You have known each other since you two were kids. You two might have broken up, but at least you're still friends, if ever you want to keep it that way" Vanessa said. "but I don't want to go through that again. I want to be with her. I want to be with Dylan" Nate said.

Dylan stared at the mirror, looking at herself. Serena had already left, and so did Gerard. Even though she had gone through a wild shopping spree with whom she considered as her BFF already, Serena, she still didn't feel good. She turned around to face her bed, accidentally knocking something off the table. It was her photo box. She turned around to pick it up again, until she stopped when she saw a picture. Her and Nate, during their Hamptons getaway that summer. Tears began to fall from her face, as she stared at it. She didn't really want to get over him despite what people said. She began to think of Nate. What he might have been doing at that same moment. She buried her face in her hands, and before she knew it, she was crying. She didn't know who to turn to at that time. Serena and Chuck couldn't do anything about it. It was too painful for her. More painful than the time where Chuck had burst in on their family dinner, and her father asking her who he was and everything. She remembered that night well. She was hugging Nate, and he kept on telling her that it would be okay, and that they had each other. But now, it was all gone. Nate couldn't trust her, ever since Gerard had arrived. "it's my fault" she sobbed, leaning on the table. Her tears were falling on the picture this time. She heard a knock on the door. "hey, D-" Marge was standing there. Dylan looked at Marge, through her red, puffy, teary eyes. Her nose was turning red, and she was crying more than ever. Marge came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Dylan" she said. She picked up Dylan and Nate's picture, and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Dylan" she said. Dylan just sniffed. "the snowflake ball's tomorrow night. You want to show me what you'll be wearing?" she looked at Dylan again. Dylan shook her head. "not yet, Marge, do you mind, I want to be alone for a while" Dylan went to her bed, lay down, and hugged the pillow. It was too painful for her to even think about. "I'll bring up some ice cream and chocolate, just in case" Marge said, and left the room. She was sobbing more and more. She didn't want to do it, but apparently, Nate did.

Weeks later, she went to school. She arrived at the courtyard, Chuck leaning on the side of the threshold. "Dylan" he said. "Chuck" Dylan gave a nod, as she went to the bench, Chuck following her. "you look tired" he said, noticing her. "I had a rough day, yesterday" Dylan said. "looks more like a rough night. You've been crying" he said. "but now I'm not, Chuck" Dylan said. "I see that. Do you really want Nate to see you like this when he comes in here?" he said. Dylan shook her head. "the Snowflake ball's coming up" he said. "and you're obviously going with Blair" Dylan finished. "I hate to say it, but I'm not. Blair can do whatever she wants to do. I'm more concerned with you" he said, staring at her. Dylan eyed him strangely. "what got you concerned?" Dylan said. "since I saw you at the elevator. What Nate must've done to you that made you appear like this" Chuck said. "he's your best friend, dude" Dylan said. "that may be true, but you've become a good friend to me, like Nate has, but you get the idea" he said. "really? I wasn't a good friend to you. We've never really been friends in the first place" Dylan said. Chuck didn't say anything. "so, if this really means we're friends, who do you want to go to the Snowflake Ball with?" Dylan asked him. Chuck looked around for a bit, then looked at her this time. "you" he said. Dylan was a little surprised, then she took a deep breath. "okay" she said. "and we're friends, so this means nothing" she added. "great. I'll send the car by 10" he said. "for the meantime, I'll see you later" and Chuck left. Serena sat down right after. "what were you and Chuck talking about?" she said. "he asked me to the ball" Dylan said. "and you said?" "I said, yes, S" Dylan said. Serena was a little taken aback. "but, we're friends, so this means nothing" Dylan said. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "good. Have you been crying?" she said, noticing her eyes. "I have, I have" Dylan nodded. "just think of it this way, Nate's probably going with someone else already. It'll be a chance for both of you to move on" Serena said. "yeah, I guess. You're going with Dan, right?" Dylan asked. Serena gave her a look. "oh, yeah, right, I forgot" Dylan said. "so, we're single ladies again, we're free" Serena said. Dylan laughed.

Dylan walked down the hallway, her head buried in he notebook, until someone bumped into her, her notebooks falling on the floor. "nice" she said, bending down to pick them up. She saw a familiar hand pick up the books. She looked up, and it was Nate, apparently his books fell too. "oh, Dylan" he said. "Nate" she said. She hurriedly picked up her notebooks. She rushed to leave. She didn't bother to look at him. "Dylan" he suddenly called her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice. It became all too familiar. She turned around, and faced him. "yeah?" she said. Nate came closer, carrying his books. "how've you, uh" he asked. He looked at her face. Her eyes were tired and puffy, she had a sort of glum aura about her. She was no longer the girl he used to see walking cheerily down the hallways with Serena. "been" he said. Dylan looked down, and then looked up at him again. "I'm fine" she just said. "you're not fine" Nate shook his head. "what do you expect me to be right now?" Dylan asked. Nate couldn't say anything. "I don't know" he answered. "there you go. So, I'll see you at the Snowflake Ball?" Dylan said. Nate nodded. "who're you going with? If ever, you know, you are" he asked. Dylan looked down again, and looked up at him. "I'm going with Chuck and Serena" she said. There it was. The mention of Chuck's name got Nate thinking. The time they broke up, Dylan ran to Chuck, and not to Gerard. "oh, them, great, that's, that's good" he said. "who are you going with?" Dylan asked. "uh, I'm going with Blair" he said. It got Dylan thinking as well. Nate didn't just run to Chuck, he ran to Blair as well. The ball was in neither court. "oh, Blair. That's good. At least you have a date" Dylan said. "and you apparently have two" Nate said. "well, it's been, nice, talking to you again," Dylan said, stepping back, about to leave. "you too" Nate said, trying to sound casual. Dylan gave a nod, and then walked away, leaving Nate, standing there, staring at her, as she turned the corner and disappeared.

The following night was the Ball night. Everyone was in their respective houses, getting ready for the event. Serena went to Dylan's place to change, as she usually did when they had an affair to get to. Serena stood outside Dylan's room, already dressed, hair and makeup fixed as well. The elevators soon opened, and Chuck came out, in his tuxedo. "Chuck, right on time" Marge said, coming in, waiting to see Dylan. "this brings back memories" Chuck grinned. Serena looked at him. "it kind of does" she said. Dylan soon came down, in the dress she bought in the vintage boutique, her hair down in curls, and with not too much makeup. "fabulous, as always" Marge said. "thanks" Dylan said. "I'm now used to being the faster one when it comes to getting ready" Serena said. "I know" Dylan laughed. Chuck was speechless. "you look ravishing, Dylan" he kissed her hand. "well, if I'm going to see Nate there, with Blair as his date, he might as well see me looking my best" Dylan said, smiling. Chuck and Serena laughed. "you look great, D" Serena said. "the three of you better go now, I'll see you later" Marge said, going back in the kitchen. They got in the elevator, and waited to get to the ground floor.

The Snowflake Ball had begun already. Dozens of high society people were there, all in their Academy Award-like gowns and expensive tuxedoes. Dylan, Chuck, and Serena, had finally arrived, in the middle of it all, trying to find someplace to settle and observe everyone else. "what it must've been like to study here, back in my junior year" Dylan looked around. "you wouldn't like it, that's for sure" Serena said. "all this drama everywhere, it never seems to stop" Chuck said, looking around, for a sign of Nate. They each got glasses of champagne, and stood in the corner, watching the rest. Dylan just smiled, as some of the guests would greet her, Serena, and Chuck, until her smile faded, when she saw Nate enter the place, with Blair on his arm. "what's wrong?" Serena noticed her face. "Nate's here" Chuck just said. "speaking of Blair" Serena left the two of them, and went over to where Blair and Nate were. "what is she doing?" Dylan asked Chuck. "I don't know, but if I'm correct, she's going to introduce you to Blair herself. She's trying to get you two back together" Chuck said, drinking his champagne. Dylan gave Chuck a look. "that's ridiculous. Nate agreed we break up in the first place" Dylan said. "Nate's not over you, Dylan" Chuck said. "how did you know?" Dylan said. "because it's obvious" Chuck said. Dylan suddenly had an idea. She faced Chuck. "why are you telling me this?" she said. Chuck couldn't look her in the eye until now. "because," he started. "because I haven't been completely over you either" he said. "I know you love Nate, and I know Nate loves you. I know I could have been, but I'm not" he said. "I've accepted that fact already" he finished. "oh," Dylan just said. Serena suddenly returned, with Blair and Nate. "hi Blair" Dylan smiled. Blair just smiled back. "hi Dylan" Nate said. "hi Nate" Dylan smiled. "you look great" Nate said. "thanks" Dylan said. She looked at everyone around her. "if you'll excuse me, I just have to go somewhere" she said, leaving them.

She went to the bar again, to get some drinks. She wanted to get out of that circle. Chuck, Serena, and Blair were talking at the side, also doing the same thing she was. Everyone else stood in the dance floor, dancing. "they look so happy together" she noticed the couples, holding each other, as the music changed to a slow song. "may I have this dance?" someone said, beside her. She looked and saw it was Nate. She took his hand, and they went out. It was quiet between them most of the time. "how have you been?" Dylan asked him out of the blue. "I've been better" Nate whispered. "you're not fine?" Dylan asked. Nate looked at her, and they stopped. "I haven't been, ever since we broke up" he said, as they continued to dance again. "look, I'm sorry I was all up on you about Gerard. I know you're not Blair. I'm sorry I didn't trust you" he said. Dylan stayed quiet. "when we broke up, and the following days, after that, I thought we did the right thing" he said. "but seeing you there, just reminds me that it wasn't the right thing to do about us" he said. "I don't want to be with anyone else, Dylan. I want to be with you" he said, staring into her eyes. "I love you Dylan, I still do. Always have, always will" he said. "I love you too, Nate" Dylan said. "you know what happened that night?" she said. Nate looked at her. "Gerard told me he wasn't over me. And I told him, things are different," she looked into his eyes. "and I wouldn't have it any other way" she said. Nate began to smile. "me too" he said. "I love you Nate Archibald" she said. "I love you Dylan Von Furstenburg" he said, then kissed her.


	5. We are made to last forever

**A/N: please read and review this. :)) I'm looking for ideas to put in chapter 6. will update in a few days or so, or at least if school isn't getting in the way. thanks! :D **

Chapter 5: We are made to last forever

**Gossip Girl:**

**Well, well, it looks like the flame between N and D still burns, brighter than before of course. Let this serve to say "love is better the second time around", but what about C? He made it clear that he didn't like B anymore. Will the dark knight go down that very familiar road again, to get to D? Will he finally convince D that it's better with him than his own best friend? The tables have certainly turned a different way in the Upper East Side. XoXo, Gossip Girl.**

Chuck stopped in his tracks. He saw Dylan and Nate, kissing. It was a familiar feeling. He had felt this before. He felt this ever since that debutante ball. He felt crushed. But he knew he didn't want to go down that road again. "I can't believe they're back together" Serena watched them beside Chuck. "I know" Chuck said. "I bet everyone else is going to be happy when they hear about this" Chuck looked at his phone and began to text Gossip Girl. "they really belong together, don't they?" Serena watched Dylan and Nate some more, as Nate began to pull Dylan out of the dance floor. Chuck put his phone back in his pocket. Serena noticed something about him. "Chuck, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine" Chuck said. "you don't seem pretty happy about them" Serena said. "she loves Nate, just seeing her happy is fine with me" he said. "that's really sweet of you, Chuck. You finally let her go" Serena looked at him. "yeah, I did" Chuck stared at Dylan and Nate again. The sooner he said it, the more he realized that it was true.

The following weekend, the news of Bart Bass' sudden departure was all over the Upper East Side. "Dylan, you better get ready for the funeral" Marge said. Dylan suddenly came down, already dressed, tying her hair. "I already did. I'll pick up a croissant on my way. Nate called with an emergency. Chuck's acting a little out of sorts ever since the news" Dylan got her purse and pressed the elevator button. "is he alright?" Marge asked. "he's fine. At least I think he is. I just hope he's not drunk and he's already showered or something. Blair's coming to help out too" she said. "oh, that explains it. You try to sort him out, okay? Give him my deepest condolences" Marge said. "I will. At least I'll try" Dylan said, as the elevator doors suddenly opened. "I'll see you later" she said, getting inside. It had been a weird week for all of them. The week before, she and Nate had gotten back together. "hello?" she answered her ringing phone. "where are you?" it was Nate on the other line. "I'm on my way there. Are all of you in there already?" she asked. "no, just me. Chuck's all over the place. We have to get him dressed for the funeral" Nate said. "where's Serena?" she asked. "she went ahead with Lily and Eric. She told us to meet her there" Nate said. "alright. I'm on my way" Dylan said, stepping out of the elevator, as soon as the doors opened. "I love you" he said. Dylan slowed down there for a bit. "I love you too" she smiled, walking towards the front entrance. "Max! the Palace, and step on it" she said, getting in the limo. "what's the rush?" Max asked. "Chuck" she said. "he must've taken his father's death pretty hard" Max said, driving at once. "he sure did" Dylan said, applying lip balm. Max turned a corner, making Dylan fall on the other side of her seat. "Max! step on it!" she said. "I am! I am!" Max stomped on the gas, driving faster. He pulled the brakes, and Dylan got out at once, seeing Blair, who was also on her way as well. "Dylan, thank God you're here. We're in need of your help" Blair said, as they hurried inside the lobby. "Nate told me the same thing last night" Dylan said. "oh yeah, right, you're back together. Chuck is not himself" Blair pressed the button. "clearly" Dylan said, as they got in. "he was in my room last night, it was so surreal" Blair said, as they were waiting to get to their floor. "why? what happened?" Dylan asked. "well, my mom had just married Cyrus Rose, and then Dorota tells me Chuck was in my room, and I was upstairs, and saw him there, crying" she explained. "wow, I've never seen him cry" Dylan said, intrigued. "me neither. He hardly expresses his feelings for people. Except you" Blair began to stare at Dylan. "me?" Dylan said. "he's never said I love you to anyone else, but you" she said. Dylan gave her a look which meant "how did you know". "it's pretty obvious, D. You got through to him" Blair said. "he knows I love Nate" Dylan said. "of course he does. He let you go" Blair said. Dylan began to ponder on the thought. "why are you telling me this? This doesn't concern you" she said. "I'm telling you this because, the time Chuck was in my room, he told me something about you" she said. "like what?" Dylan asked. "he's in love with you, again" Blair added. "he's not like this because of me. He's like this because of his dad" Dylan said. "and you're partly the reason why as well. Don't deny it" Blair said. They just stared at the door after that, weirded out by the conversation. The door suddenly opened, and they rushed out. "where's Chuck?" Blair asked Nate. Nate pointed to the corner of the room, where Chuck was, sitting on the floor, a drink in one hand, looking pale, and his face so glum. "Chuck" Dylan said, coming over to him. Chuck stared at her blankly. "we have to get you there to the funeral. Everyone's waiting for you" Blair said, as Dylan and Nate helped Chuck stand up. "I don't want to go" Chuck tried to break free from Dylan and Nate. "bring him into the bathroom" Blair said, opening the door.

The funeral was about to begin, and several people were already there, whether friends of the Basses or just business associates. "where's Dylan? Where's Nate? And where's Blair?" Lily looked around. "they helped Chuck get ready. They should be here any minute now" Serena said. Dan suddenly appeared, dressed for the occasion, to pay his respects. "Lily" they saw Caroline Von Furstenburg, Dylan's mother, along with Stuart Von Furstenburg, Dylan's father, come out of the limo. "Caroline, Stuart" Lily said. "we're very, very sorry this had to happen" Stuart said. "oh, well, it's alright, it's alright. I don't think Chuck took it well, though" Lily said. "can you blame him? He's his son" Stuart said. "thank you very much for coming" Lily said to both of them. "where's the Captain and his wife?" Stuart looked around. Caroline gave Stuart a look. "oh, my bad, never mind" he said. A limo suddenly pulled up at the side. "that's probably them" Serena looked, walking towards the limo. The doors suddenly opened, and out came Blair, Dylan, Nate, and Chuck. Dylan and Nate were helping Chuck walk. "come on, Chuck, it's going to be alright" Blair said. "bend knee, lift foot, Chuck" she added. Chuck stood still, like a limp doll being dragged. "Chuck, it's going to be okay" Dylan said. "yeah, remember 8th grade?" Nate added. "guys, you're here" Serena said. Chuck stared blankly at all of them. "let me go, I can walk fine" he said, breaking free from Dylan and Nate, trying to walk towards the church. "you're not yourself. You barely did your tie, we had to tie your shoelaces for you" Dylan said. "why are you so concerned?" Chuck looked at Dylan. "because you're my friend" Dylan replied flatly. "I'm so glad you came" Lily looked at Dylan and Nate. "it's alright" Dylan said. "your parents are here, D" Serena said. "they are? Oh, okay" Dylan said.

They went inside the church, and sat down on the pews. They thought it was better not to say anything for the meantime. Nate looked at Dylan, and held her hand. It felt familiar again. It felt good again. Chuck still looked glum as he slouched on the pew, and said nothing, Blair beside him. Dylan and Nate smiled at each other. Nate leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. It was alright between them. "I love you" he mouthed. "I love you too" Dylan mouthed as well. They noticed Dylan's parents were looking at them, smiling. As the mass begun, they stood up, hands still glued together.

Right after was the reception at Serena's place. "Chuck, you better get out there, and greet people" Nate said, as he and Dylan got Chuck by both arms, leading him inside the living room. Chuck glared at Dylan, Nate, and Blair. "Chuck, come on, it's no time to act up" Blair said. "let go of me then" Chuck broke free from them, and walked towards the bar, and made himself a drink. "this is getting out of hand" Blair said. "you think?" Dylan said, sitting down on the staircase beside Nate. "well, what more can we do, Blair? He's not himself" Nate said, gesturing towards Chuck. "this is all we can do. We have to watch out for each other" Blair said. She then looked at Chuck. Eric suddenly appeared. "Dylan, your mom's looking for you and Nate" he said. The two of them stood up. "we'll be right back, B" Dylan said, as she and Nate went over to where her parents were. "Dylan! Nathaniel!" Caroline spotted the two of them walking their way. "hi mom, hi dad" Dylan kissed them on the cheek. "Nathaniel" Stuart shook Nate's hand. "hello sir" Nate smiled. "how are the two lovebirds?" Caroline looked at them. They laughed nervously. "we're fine, we're fine" Dylan smiled. "Dylan darling, it's the Milan Fashion Week this coming week. You and Nate should definitely come for the weekend" Caroline said. Nate and Dylan laughed. "us? Why not you?" Dylan said. "Lagerfeld misses you, honey, and Donnatella has been asking for you to model her latest design. Why designers have been asking for you, darling" Caroline said. "wow, Dylan" Nate kissed her on the forehead. "well, if I'm going to bring Nate with me, then at least let me bring in three more people" Dylan said. Caroline and Stuart laughed. "like, who, honey?" Stuart said. "well, Serena, Blair, and Chuck, if he's alright" Dylan said. "well of course darling! I'm going to talk to Eleanor and Lily right away. We can send the G5 by Friday night, so, right after school, start going there, okay?" Caroline said. "so, Nate, care to join your Dylan?" Stuart said. "I'd be happy to" Nate smiled. "I told them you were going to come. They might've designed something especially for you. Like the one time you ended up in Vogue" Caroline said. "ma, enough. I get it, I will go this weekend, but only if I have no other plans" Dylan said. "I will see the five of you in Milan. I'm leaving tomorrow night" Caroline said.

They returned to where Blair was. "what happened, D?" Blair asked. "Blair, here's the thing, my mom has been begging me and Nate to come to the Milan Fashion Week, and we're going this weekend, so you want to come?" Dylan said. Blair looked awestruck. "Milan? The Fashion Capital of the world?! For the weekend?" she said. "yeah. It was surprising when she told us in a very inappropriate time and place" Dylan said. "your mom treats you like a socialite or something" Nate said. "that's just her way to showing her love" Dylan sighed, and smiled at Nate. "so, B? you want to come with us?" Dylan said. "of course!" she smiled widely. "we leave Friday night, right after school. My mom's sending the G5" Dylan said. "this is going to be so exciting" she said. "our first weekend together out of the country" Nate whispered in Dylan's ear. "yeah" Dylan said. They suddenly heard an elevator ding. "where's Chuck?" Blair suddenly looked around. "there could be a chance that he's the one that got in the elevator" Dylan pointed to it. "we have to follow him, come on!" Blair hurried to press the button. The elevator opened and the three of them got in, going down, down, down, to the lobby. "where is he?" they stepped out, looking in all directions. Dylan got out her phone. "Max, where is he?" she said. "okay, okay, okay, alright, thanks Max" she hung up. "does Max know where he is?" Nate said. "he overheard him tell his chauffeur he's going to the airport" Dylan said. "what?!" Blair shook her head in disbelief. "but fortunately, he's not alone, when he left. His uncle was with him, apparently, from what Max told me" Dylan said. The three of them stared out the lobby, looking at the now less crowded street. "should we tell them upstairs?" Nate asked. "I guess. We have to. We're the ones who followed Chuck down here" Blair gave an exasperated sigh. They rode the elevator up once again, going back to the party. As soon as they stepped out and entered the living room, Lily was looking for them. "Chuck's gone. He left with Jack, they went to the airport" Dylan said. "oh, well, at least he wasn't alone when he left. He's going through a hard time right now" Lily said. "hey guys" Serena appeared, with Aaron. "hey S, hey Aaron" Dylan smiled. "you guys want to get out of here? it's getting too depressing" Aaron said, looking back at the rest of the people, who were just talking to each other. "yeah, why not. Where would we go?" Blair said. "anywhere but here" Serena said. "okay, my place then?" Dylan said. "yeah, Max is downstairs already" Nate grabbed her by the waist as they went back to the elevator.

They had arrived at Dylan's place, breathing a sigh of relief. "wow, your place is nice" Blair said, looking around. "I hardly see an Andy Warhol original" Aaron noticed the painting at the side. "thanks" Dylan sat down. "you're home" Marge appeared. "Marge, this is Aaron and Blair" Dylan introduced them. "Marge has been in the family for years. Well, ever since I was born" Dylan laughed. "nice to meet you" Aaron said. "what happened in the funeral?" Marge asked. "Chuck was all over the place" Blair said. "he suddenly left with his uncle, going somewhere out of town" Dylan said. "anyway, we just wanted to hang out here, it's too depressing back there. Chuck got in a little argument with Dan, and then he got into one with my mom, regarding Bart's will" Serena said. "Chuck's going to be very rich, if you ask me" Marge said. "he is" they nodded in agreement. "so, Chuck can't go with us anymore" Dylan said. "I guess he can't" Nate said. "actually, come to think about it, I don't think I want to go to Milan anymore" Blair suddenly said. "why not?" Dylan said. "well, Chuck might need one of us when he's back from wherever" Blair said. "he just might end up pushing us away again" Dylan stared at the coffee table in front of them. They stared in silence for a while, unable to talk about something else other than Chuck. Nate cleared his throat a while later, trying to break the silence. "you guys want to stay for dinner or something?" Dylan said, standing up, and looking at the clock. It had been a half hour already. "whoa, time does fly" she said. Blair looked up. "it certainly has. I have to go, thanks D for letting me hang out here" she said, standing up and fixing herself. "good luck with having her as a step sister" Nate said to Aaron. He just laughed. "hey I heard that" Blair looked at them. "if you will excuse me, I have to go back. I asked Dorota to pick up something for me" she said, pressing the elevator button.

That night, Dylan and Nate found themselves alone in Dylan's place. "we're all alone," Dylan looked at Nate, and started to kiss him. "in my place" she kissed him again. "yeah, I want to" he said, standing up, and pulling her. "do you think we'll be alright this time?" she said. "I don't think. I know we'll be" he said, kissing her. She pulled him, going up the stairs and into her room. Nate closed the door and locked it, then smiled at Dylan. "you have no idea what you're in for" he grinned. "I'm not scared" she shook her head, her arms around him, as they kissed. Dylan slowly removed his tie, and his shirt, while Nate unbuttoned her blouse. It was certainly different for both of them this time. The next morning, they woke up next to each other, smiling as the day had certainly begun. "to be honest, I didn't know if us getting back together was something I'd be all for," Nate said, as they sat up. "but I look at you, and I think, I'd be an idiot to lose you" Nate said, touching her cheek. "me too" Dylan said. "I didn't think I'd lose you that fast" she said. "actually I didn't think I'd lose you at all" she rested her head on his shoulder. She sat up straight again. "I still feel for Chuck these days. It's terrible losing someone close to you" she said. "wherever he is, let's just hope he's okay. He kind of brings out Blair's maternal instincts" Nate suddenly said, and Dylan laughed. "he sure does. But she brought out the best in him, that's what counts" she said. Nate got out of the bed. "game for Milan? It's just the two of us" he said, grinning. "I am. It'll be a way to spend our being together" she smiled, getting up as well. "you, me, and Milan. That's nice" he smiled, dressing up. He felt Dylan's arms around him. "Marge is making breakfast" she said. Dylan slipped on her silk robe, and opened the door. "Nate, Dylan" Marge gave them a look. "what? Marge, it's none of your business" Dylan laughed as they went inside the dining room, and sat down. "your mom called about Milan. Are you going?" Marge asked her. "I am, Nate's going too" she said, looking at Nate. "wow, you two going to Milan together. Watch out for each other, okay?" Marge tried not to laugh. "we will" they laughed. "I do not want to remember the last time we went to Milan" Marge shook her head. Dylan's eyes widened. "Marge" Dylan said. "what happened in Milan?" Nate said. "she got a little overboard with the drinking" Marge said. "and?" Nate said, waiting for something else. "I found her on the sidewalk, with three Italian guys around her" Marge said. Nate tried not to laugh out loud. "I was just like Chuck before, mind you" Dylan continued to eat. "that explains why you can relate to him oh so much" Nate teased. "would you stop?!" Dylan said, shaking her head, taking it all in.


	6. 19 Candles

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS I'VE BEEN ON. STUFF KEEPS GETTING IN THE WAY, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO DYLAN AND THE REST OF THE UPPER EAST SIDE GANG IN THIS FANFIC SEQUEL OF MINE. ANYWAY, THANKS TO THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN. IT KEEPS ME GOING, Y'KNOW. ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER OF TAKE ME TO THE RIOT. IT'S WELL APPRECIATED. :D **

Chapter 6: 19 candles

Gossip Girl: hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And guess who's back from Milan? Yes, spotted: D and N getting off a G5 in JFK. Wow, things could be very serious between them, since they've fallen off our radar for the past weekend. And all the more, when it's our very own D's birthday coming up, not to mention the oh-so-awaited prom. Oh well, there's no better time to unleash another scandal. Word has it, that D's ex is spotted leaving the country. Where to? And why did he leave? Is it for good? We'll find out eventually. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

Marge stood there, along with Max, as Dylan and Nate arrived. "these two look so cute" she said. "they do" Max smiled as they were walking towards them. "hey Marge, hey Max" Dylan said, as Max opened the trunk of the limo. "hey Marge, Max" Nate said as well. "hello, you two, how was Milan?" Marge said, as they all got in afterwards. "it was nice. The city, the lights" Nate said in amazement. "yeah, and hey, I got something for both of you while we were there" Dylan said to Marge. "oh really? we'll talk about it when we get home, alright?" Marge said. "we have to drop off Nate first" Dylan said. "yeah, my mom's probably looking for me. But then again she's staying in the Hamptons house" Nate said, as Max began to drive out of the airport. "so, how was the fashion show?" Marge asked them. "Dylan looked amazing on the runway" Nate kissed her on the cheek. "aww, thanks" Dylan said. "you tell me all about it, alright" Marge said to both of them, as Max drove on towards the Upper East Side.

"okay, so how is Milan? I hear it's very beautiful this time of year" Serena said, seated on the edge of Dylan's bed later on that day. "before I tell you what happened, I have something," Dylan opened her closet and got out a red dress. "wow, that's beautiful1" Serena said. "great, because, it's yours" Dylan said. Serena's eyes widened even more. "seriously?! Thanks!" Serena said, hugging her. "I figured since you weren't able to come from all these family things, especially with Chuck, I thought I should get you guys something. I have Blair's, and Dan's, and Jenny's" she said. "wow" Serena said, looking at Dylan. "Nate's pretty lucky to have you" she added. "and I'm pretty lucky to have Nate" Dylan laughed. "so, what has Nate been up to in Milan?" Serena asked. "Donnatella loved him too, we ended up on the runway together. He was wearing this suit that suited him very well, I might add" Dylan said. "wow" Serena grinned. "we walked around the streets there. Ate at a few cafes, and bistros, it was fun. It would have been more fun if you guys came though" Dylan said. "I guess it would have" Serena laughed. "so, how was the world filled of gossip been up to, while we were gone?" Dylan said. "Gerard left town, from what I have been hearing, and Chuck's pretty much himself these days" Serena said. "and you? How were you? I'm surprised, you haven't hooked up these past few days, aside from Aaron and Dan" she said. "yeah, well, I've been trying to focus on myself for the past few days. you guys know that" Serena said. "wow, we've only been away for the weekend, and it feels like we've been away a long time" Dylan said. "it kind of does, doesn't it? Going off the radar of intrigue and gossip for just a weekend" Serena said. "how's Blair?" Dylan said. "she's hanging in there. Playing the field, doing her thing as Queen B" Serena said. "although Penny and Nellie want you to be Queen" Serena said. "no way. I'm not into stuff like that. Let's just say, I have a different interest. I'm more of the artsy person in Constance" Dylan said. "you are indeed" Serena said. "Nate's here" Marge appeared in the doorway of Dylan's room.

"so, what do you want to do for your birthday. It's coming up, right?" Serena said. "how did you know my birthday's coming up?" Dylan looked at her. "Nate told me" she said. "and I believe I am guilty of that" Nate raised a hand, then kissed Dylan. "so?" Serena said, smiling at them. "I don't really know. I guess I just want everyone I know and love to be there. I'm not exactly sure of what to do for my birthday" Dylan shook her head. "then, in that case, let me and Nate step up to plan your party" Serena looked at Nate, who grinned. "yeah, we'll throw you a party" Nate said, looking at her. "uhh" Dylan looked hesitant. "come on, Dylan! My mom wants to abuse her knowledge of the best caterers in town, and besides, Nate knows you, so he knows what kind of party you want" Serena said, smiling wide. "Dylan, come on, it's time to celebrate the day you were born" Nate smiled. "fine," Dylan said. "yes!" Serena and Nate hit high fives. "well, then, Nate, we must get on our way, we have a party to plan" Serena said. "I'll come by later, I love you" he kissed her. "I love you too" she said, as Serena pulled Nate to the elevator. "we'll keep in touch, D" Serena smiled as she pressed the elevator button. By the time they were gone, Marge suddenly appeared, and Dylan sat down. "your friends want to do something for you, it's about time you let them" she said. Dylan said. "yeah, I am, it's just, I haven't let anyone do anything for me in a long time, well, you know what I mean" she said. "you've always been an independent girl, Dylan. Time to me to unpack your stuff" Marge started to climb the stairs to her room. Dylan got the remote and turned on the tv. She then smiled to herself. It was at this moment, wherein she realized that she loved Nate, more than ever. She looked at her phone, with one unread message. "I miss you already" it said. It was from Nate. She smiled again, and replied with an "I miss you too" and hit send. She had a feeling she was not going to forget her birthday.

Chuck appeared in the living room, where Lily, Nate, and Serena were, discussing Dylan's party. "planning Dylan's birthday are we?" he said, joining them. "yes, Charles, we are. Now, the caterers, does Dylan like salmon or halibut?" Lily asked Nate. "salmon, definitely salmon. She hated halibut ever since she was a kid" Nate said. Chuck looked impressed at Nate's reply to Lily. "where are we going to celebrate this thing?" Chuck said. "if we're going to plan this party for Dylan, I think you should call up Dan and Jenny" Nate looked at Serena. "I think maybe you're right, go on, Serena, call them up" Lily nodded in agreement. "ugh, Brooklyn" Chuck said. Nate gave him a look. Chuck didn't pay attention. "Chuck, if you're not going to say anything helpful, then why don't you go away" Serena said, looking at some papers. "I say we have a little competition. Who throws the better party?" Chuck suddenly said. Serena, Lily, and Nate looked at him. "then it's me and Nate against you" Serena said. "never stopped me before. It's on" Chuck said. "whichever party Dylan likes more wins" Nate said. "it's definitely on" Serena looked at Chuck. "I'll be out if anyone calls" Chuck suddenly went to the elevator. "you two should seriously get along" Lily looked at Serena. "but, you two have an advantage, though" Lily added. "Nate, you know Dylan more than anyone, even Chuck. Not even a background check can make someone know someone" Lily shook her head. "mom, let's do this. I think I know Chuck's going" Serena said. "my guess is as good as yours" Nate said. "come on, where were we? Oh yes, catering. So, it's salmon roulettes as the hors d'oeuvres" Lily looked at them. "yes, definitely" Serena nodded. "leave me to the food, you two can plan the theme of this party for Dylan" Lily went to her room.

"I need your help" Chuck said, stepping inside Blair Waldorf's penthouse. "Chuck Bass needs my help. Whatever for?" she said. "a little competition between me and my sister" Chuck said. Blair seemed intrigued. "tell me more" she said, crossing her arms. "simple, Serena and Nate, versus you and me. A little party planning contest. Dylan's birthday is coming up" he said. "her birthday's coming up? Wow, I have to get her something though. Count me in" She held out her hand, and Chuck shook it. "now, we have a disadvantage here" Chuck suddenly said. "which is? I don't believe in disadvantages when it comes to things like this, Bass" Blair said, as they stepped inside the living room. "you may be right after all. What should we do about this party?" he said. "I'm thinking a black and white party. Ascot style" Blair said. "not a bad idea" Chuck said, impressed. "champagne, strawberries, her cake, and her perfect outfit for the party, designed by Eleanor herself" Blair said, smiling. "I take care of the concept, you just handle the places where we'll celebrate" she said. "will do. Who would've known we were so efficient" Chuck said. "don't push it, Bass" Blair said. "fine, but, if we need an extra leg in this, we're going to need Brooklyn in on this" Chuck said. "eww, gross" Blair cringed. "I'll take the reins on this one, Chuck, I'll blackberry you all the details, you take care of looking for a place" she said. "I know, it's been a pleasure, Waldorf, but I must leave. nice doing, uh, business with you" he said, standing up.

Blair appeared at Dylan's place the next day. "hey Dylan" she said. "hi Blair" Dylan said, as she went in. "how was Milan?" she asked. "it was great. The lights, the city, you could've been there, oh, which reminds me," Dylan suddenly went up the stairs. Blair looked around. Dylan suddenly came down, with a box. "this is for you, from the Milan fashion week" she said. Blair opened it, revealing a silver dress. "wow, thank you D" she gave her a hug. "no problem. So, what brings you here?" Dylan said. "well, I found out your birthday was coming up. Any plans?" she said. "Serena and Nate are already planning me a party so-" "well, other than that, nothing else? Like a themed party?" Blair cut her off. "uh, I haven't thought of having a themed party, but I guess it's okay" Dylan said. "great! That's just what I needed to know, I'll see you around, and thank you for this" she said, then left. "what was that about? Blair's acting weird" Marge came in. "I don't really know. Hey, Max is downstairs, right?" she said. "yes, why?" Marge said. "I just want to go around for a bit. I was thinking of going to Dan's to hang out" she said. "your parents want to see you tonight for dinner. Think Nate can make it?" Marge said. "I don't know about Nate either, he's planning the party with Serena" Dylan said. "oh, well, go on, ahead, be sure you're at your parents house by 7" Marge said. Dylan grabbed her purse, then went to the elevator. "I just hope this birthday turns out fine" Dylan said, then stepping inside. As the doors closed she looked at the time. It was still early. "hello, Ms. Von Furstenburg, where's Mr. Archibald?" Ted said, as she stepped out. "he's with my friend, planning my birthday party" Dylan said. "oh, really? have a good day then" he said. "you too, Ted" she smiled, then went out, and got in the limo. "Max, we're going to Dan's" she said.

"hey Dylan, what brings you here?" Rufus put down his guitar, as Dylan came in. "I came to see Dan and Jenny" she said. "well, go on ahead, make yourself comfortable, as I will be in one corner, going over songs" he said, picking it up again. "ah yes, Mr. Humphrey, Lincoln Hawk. Very nice" she said. "thanks, Dylan. Where's Nate and how was Milan?" he said. "it was great. Speaking of which, I have a lot of gift baskets from the fashion shows, and I forgot to bring some of them here. I know Jenny was going to like it" she said. "and Nate?" Rufus said. "well, he's with Serena right now, they're planning my birthday party, and they're all up on it" Dylan rolled her eyes. "oh yeah, your birthday, happy birthday to you" he strummed on the guitar. Dylan laughed. "Dan and Jenny are in their rooms. Surprise them, if you will" he smiled, then went to another room. "and I certainly will" she said to herself. "guys?" she said, standing in front of the two doors. "Dylan!" Jenny came out, and hugged her. "hey Dylan" Dan came out as well. "what brings you here?" Dan said. "Nate and Serena are all up on planning my birthday, and I kind of have the feeling that Blair's in on this one too, so since they're all occupied with this business, I thought I'd come here and hang out with you guys" Dylan smiled. "well, you came at a good time, because, we were just about to go off and see you too" Dan smiled. "and I want to know what happened at Fashion Week" Jenny giggled. "well, for starters," Dylan said, as they walked towards the door. "Fashion Week in Milan was fun, the city, the lights, you guys should've come with us" Dylan said. "and interrupt on you and Nate? I don't think so. Besides, it was good to stay out of the gossip loop for a while. With the way Chuck was before, during, and after Bart died" Dan said. "you do have a point there" Dylan said. "so, where are we headed?" Jenny said. "well, Max is just downstairs, we could go see a play? My treat" Dylan said. "no, no, you don't have to" Dan shook his head. "why not? come on, Dan, I've been dying to use this credit card" she held up a credit card. "come on, guys, please, this could be your gift to me" Dylan said, grinning from ear to ear. Dan and Jenny looked at each other. "fine, fine, come on, Hairspray here we come" Dan said.

Serena bumped into Blair down the sidewalk. "hey B" Serena said. "hey S" Blair tried not to look surprised. "uh, is that, from that party store?" Serena said. "uh, yeah," Blair said, smiling. "you're throwing a party or something?" she said. "yeah, uh, Dorota's birthday, I plan to surprise her" Blair said. "oh, Dorota, right, but wasn't her birthday like, two weeks ago?" Serena said. Blair suddenly gave her a look. "you have no idea what you're up against, S" she said. "at least we have an advantage. We know Dylan more than you and Chuck combined" Serena said. "well if the glove fits" Blair said. "bring it on" Serena said. "our party's better" she said. "our party has more class" Blair raised a brow. "oh really? tell that to Chuck" Serena said, then fled.

Nate paced back and forth in the room, looking over a list of bands and their contact managers. "hey Nate, found a good one yet?" Serena came in, with bags from the party place. "nope, not yet. It's a little hard to choose. She listens to a lot" Nate said. They saw Chuck come inside the room. "accepted defeat yet?" he said, looking at them. "it ain't over 'til it's over Chuck" Nate said calmly. "you seem to be very relaxed" Serena said. "that's because everything's taken care of. The food, the theme, the place, everything" Chuck said. "and as much as I wan to rub it in your faces some more, I suggest you two get back to work before your work piles up on you" he said. "cheers" he said, raising his glass of scotch, then walking into a room. Serena groaned. "damn that Mother Chucker" she said. "well, we can always reserve a warehouse for the place" Nate looked at her. Serena knew what he was talking about. "and put up some decorations, like a mannequin, a red couch, and lights" she said. "I for one know very well, she loves Andy Warhol" Nate said. "how did you know about the Factory party?" Serena said. "she kept on telling me about it when we were in Milan" Nate smiled. "ah! Nate! You're a genius!" Serena hugged him. She sat down again. "we can do this in the gallery, we just need a few reinforcements" Nate said. "and I think I know just who you're talking about" Serena then looked at her phone. "hello, Dan? We need your help" she said. "what? oh, alright, I'll call you back" she put it down. "he's with Dylan and Jenny, watching Hairspray" she said. "hey, speaking of Dylan, I plan to actually surprise her" Nate said. "with what?" Serena said. "uh, just a song. I'll be doing my best to sing it to her" he said. Serena smiled at him. "aww, Nate" she said. "that's so sweet of you" she said. "you guys will hear it in Dylan's party" he said. "you're such a good boyfriend to her" Serena said. "well, I love her you know. I'd do anything for her" he said. "aww, Nate, you two are just, ugh" Serena swooned. Nate just laughed. "we need a red couch" Serena said. "we definitely do. And a projector" he said.

Days passed, and it was now the day of Dylan's 19th birthday. "happy birthday, D" Serena gave her a hug. "thanks, S" she said. "Dylan" Nate kissed her. "happy birthday" he said. "thanks, Nate" she said. "the three of you, get in the limo, time for school" Max said to them. It reached the ears of everyone else in school, as Dylan, Serena, and Nate got out of the limo. "happy birthday Dylan" Penny and Nellie said to her. "thanks" she said. "come on, time for class," Serena pulled her up the steps. "I'll see you later, Dyl" Nate said, kissing her before they separated. "so, let the birthday celebrating begin!" Serena giggled as she pulled Dylan into the hallway. They sat down in the empty seats in the corner, and giggled. "Dylan, happy birthday, I've been looking all over for you" Blair suddenly came over to them. Serena and Blair exchanged looks. "here's a present, from me" Blair said, giving her a wrapped box. "wow, thanks, B" Dylan said, putting it to one side. Blair smiled stiffly. "aren't you going to open it?" she said. "oh, uh, alright, I'll open it then" Dylan said, taking it, and removing the bow. She saw a silver charm bracelet inside, with her name and Nate's name engraved at the heart charm. "aww, this is beautiful, B. Thanks a lot" Dylan stood up and hugged her. Blair gave Serena a look. Serena rolled her eyes. "well, I'll see you guys later, after school, and by the way Dylan, Dorota messengered something to your place, wear it tonight, meet us at Victrola, Chuck's going to send the car by 8 PM. I think it's time I give you a Waldorf celebration" she said, smiling, then walking off to her seat at the front. Serena's eyes widened. She looked down. Blair deliberately put it on the same time as Serena and Nate's surprise party at the Gallery in Brooklyn. "wow, Blair and Chuck are getting along" Dylan said. "they are, kind of" Serena said, squeezing her pencil.

"we have a problem" Serena pulled Nate to the corner. "why? what's up?" he asked, fixing his backpack. "Blair and Chuck's party is at the same time as ours. Chuck's going to send the limo to her house by 8 tonight" Serena said. Nate stared at her. "seriously? Wait, I told Max to pick up Dylan by 7 30" Nate said. "uh oh" Serena said. They saw Dan walking. "Dan!" Serena said. Dan looked at them weirdly. "what's up? And why do you two look like you're seen something bad?" he looked at them. "we have a problem. Blair and Chuck made their party the same time as ours tonight" Nate said. "ooh, that's bad, not good" Dan shook his head. "wait, first things first, where's Dylan?" Nate asked them. "oh, Jenny took her to the yogurt place" Dan said. "good, good. I just have to call up my mom" Serena got out her phone. "you know, Mrs. Bass would be useful at a time like this" Dan said. Serena cringed. "wait, Dan's got a point" Nate said. The two guys exchanged looks. "well, here's the thing, since we got your mom to get in on the catering, and you just so happen to be Chuck's step-sister, why not use it to your advantage?" Dan said. "what do you mean? How? Say what?" Serena was confused. "you can actually stall the chauffeur, or chauffeurs, rather. Give them the wrong time?" Nate said. Serena suddenly grinned. "that's not a bad idea" she said, entering something in her phone. "although the plans do not look good now, we have an advantage" Dan said. "Blair thinks it's fair game. Chuck and Nate know Dylan equally well" Serena said. "equally?" Dan looked at Nate. He didn't say anything. "well, Nate has a bigger advantage here. Nate knew Dylan for as long as he could remember. And you, Serena, you know Dylan better than Blair does" Dan said. "then I guess it's time to execute the plan then" Nate said. "operation: stalling is under way" Nate added. "good"


End file.
